needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ACVoong/Code Thief
A Code Thief is someone who has used using other people's work or codes without their permission. This also applies to stealing/using/reproducing someone else's work and claiming it as their own, which can be classed as Copyright Infringement. Whilst one may credit, they may not have gotten permission still from the original creator to use, so bear in mind that. Being a Code Thief means that you will get less respect from the NFM community. What counts is that the original author of the work s/he has done knows that someone is using his/her work. If that is the case, credit the original creator or otherwise say that it isn't your work. Thus, they can come under any Username - only trust those you know who WILL do the right thing. Even an NFM Modification is prone to code thiefs. Because of the insecurity of Cars and Stages mostly, code thiefs will have the chance to obtain the codes. Some recommendations and tips include: *Remember - If someone is asking for a code of a certain work you have created, do you trust them? Do you know them well? You have the right to say NO and reject the request. *Release your NFM Version Privately. This means that you will only release it to''' certain people''' whom you trust. One method of releasing it privately is that you can start taking names of people who WILL get your modification as long as they apply for the pre-order. A deadline for pre-ordering must be set so that there will not be too many users ordering your NFM version. You must also have a set of rules when people get your version. Remember, you have the right to deny people to access your version via trust and impressions of them (even more!) Whoever you want, go ahead and share your work. If there is a work you are not proud of or you do not mind sharing, you can paste the code of a Car/Stage that you do not mind it being forged. Code Thievery in NFMM Upon further inspection, lots of people's work/cars have been obtained through the NFMM server's defence and the thief can publish the obtained code Public or Super Public. It is not known yet otherwise how they could obtain the code even if the car was Private. If you do happen to see someone using someone elses car and it has their name on, warn the original creator of the work as soon as possible with Evidence (e.g. Screenshot) so that they could show the evidence to Omar. Only then if some people Java Hack the game so that they can obtain the codes. This user was infamous for forging cars through the NFMM's encrypted server. At the time, the user forged LegnaK's Buggati Veyron and even mimiced/replicated Turbo's iQ Waster. Another example of such thievery is HOTWHEELS. If you do happen to see a stolen/replicated car, in which you know the original creator, whether Public/Super Public, DO NOT: *Use it *Credit the thief *Download it to your car files Only use the ORIGINAL creation from the original creator. That way, the original creator will be praised instead of the thief. Some time ago, Omar has given this user three days to remove the cars that did not belong to him/her but failed to comply with the warning therefore, the account has been deactivated. The situation has improved though, because it may deter code theives from having their account deactivated. Of course, there are more code thieves out there. To lower the chances of your cars from being forged by anyone, try to use your customs rarely and make sure the customs aren't shown in front of the user as well! Detection Unfortunately, code thieves can be hard to identify and spot so most of the usually tend to get away from getting into trouble. So it is important to be vigilant of the NFM Community at ALL times. Some possible methods of identifying code thieves: *First Impressions - do you think they are suspiscous of thievery? *Trust - Do you know them well or are they completely anonymous to you? *Look through their videos (if they have any!), does it contain a stolen work? If you have any suggestions into what can be put here, please comment. More information = the merrier. Remember to refrain from Spamming, otherwise your suggestion may not appear here. Category:Blog posts